Question Merlin and Co
by RainbowAnimation
Summary: Hey there! This is a story i'm moving over from Quotev! Come ask Merlin and friends questions along with my OC Annaliese! Hilariousness ensues including oblivious Arthur, Leon and his dress, and Morgana's prettiness! (Seriously though, why is she so pretty?) Anyway, come join the fun!
1. Round 1 Poor Lance

ROUND 1...

 **1\. Do you do anything special with Merlin?**

Annaliese: Every day...24/7…

Merlin: *Whispers* Magic stuff and saving the prat

 **2\. Who does Uther like?**

Annaliese: Not sure. He tried to remarry once and we saw how that went

Merlin: We almost ended up with a troll for a queen, dead Arthur, and a grieving king…

Gwaine: Oi! You never told us about that!

Annaliese/Merlin: Later…!

 **3\. Who would win in a duel, Arthur or Leon? And what kind of duel would they pick, anyway?**

Annaliese: Hm..That's actually a tough question. Arthur has been training since birth but Leon is a bit older therefor has more experience...I'd have to say Leon

 **4\. Have you ever had lunch together with Elyan?**

Annaliese: A lot of times...In the woods...With the other knight's, Arthur, and Merlin.

Elyan: Wow, do we not see each other as friends that often?

Annaliese: It's fine Elyan. The time's in the woods with you all is quiet entertaining

Elyan: You can say that again...

 **5\. What is one thing Morgana isn't exactly made for?**

Annaliese: She can't not be pretty...Why is she so pretty!?

Knights/Arthur/Merlin: Pretty isn't the word we'd use~

Annaliese: Men…

Morgana/Gwen: Tell me about it...

 **6\. What is one thing Lancelot isn't exactly made for?**

Annaliese: Sticking around

Knights:...

Merlin:...

Arthur:...

Gwen:...

Annaliese:...Low Blow?

Everyone: *Nod*

 **7\. If Gwen were to be mistaken for a celebrity, who would it be?**

Annaliese: *Shrugs*

 **8\. What advice would you give Leon?**

Leon: Here we go-

Annaliese: LIGHTEN UP MORE!

 **9\. Gwaine and Arthur are forced to role play out a verbal couple fight. Who gets to play the wife?**

Annaliese: Gwaine. Arthur would never play the wife. Ever.

Arthur: You know me so well.

Gwaine: Wait, why do I have to be the wife…

Arthur: Cause I'm the prince and I said so

 **10\. Percival and Leon are forced to roleplay out a verbal couple fight. Who gets to play the wife?**

Annaliese: Percy. He's too buff to be a women...and Leon's worn a dress before

Leon: Not gonna argue with the too buff thing but did you have to bring up the dress...


	2. Round 2 PRAT!

**1\. Have you dreamt of Merlin before?**

Annaliese: Not in a romantic way because, you know, he's my brother. I have dreamed about him a lot though.

 **2\. Uther is actually Morgana in disguise, you know.**

Uther: That's absurd

Annaliese: Unless your under an enchantment sire

Uther:...

Annaliese:...I'm going to shut up now

 **3\. Describe Arthur in one word.**

Arthur: Oh n-

Annaliese: Prat!

 **4\. Would you open a mystery gift Elyan just gave you, without much hesitation?**

Annaliese: Ya, Elyan's trustworthy. Unless it was from him and the knights...Then no...

 **5\. If Morgana and Arthur were locked in the same (really small) room for longer than a day, what would most likely happen?**

Annaliese:...Welp, better go plan Arthur's funeral

Arthur: Why!?

Annaliese: You would annoy Morgana so much she would kill you or she's just do it anyway

Arthur:...*Scoots away from Morgana*

 **6\. Who would win in a duel, Lancelot or Percival? And what kind of duel would they pick, anyway?**

Annaliese: If it was a sword fight, Lance would win. If it was a wrestling match or arm wrestle Percy would win.

Percival/Lancelot: *Nods in approval*

 **7\. If Gwen and Lancelot were locked in the same (really small) room for longer than a day, what would most likely happen?**

Annaliese:...

Knights: *Wolf whistle's*

Lancelot/Gwen: *Blush*

Merlin: *facepalm*

 **8\. What is one thing Leon isn't exactly made for?**

Annaliese: A dress

Leon:...

Annaliese: *Smirks smugly*

 **9\. Will Gwaine eat those green eggs and ham?**

Annaliese: Probably…

Gwaine: Can I have an apple to go with it?

Everyone: *Facepalm*


	3. Round 3 REBEL!

**1\. Can Merlin be bad influence?**

Annaliese: Ya

Merlin: Hey!

Annaliese: Don't deny it!

Merlin: I am not a bad influence!

Annaliese: Everyone else would say otherwise…

Everyone: *Nods*

Merlin: *Pouts*

 **2\. Hot Uther on Lancelot action - Yes/No?**

Everyone: NO!

 **3\. What's your fondest memory of Arthur?**

Annaliese: I'd have to say when he risked his life to save me and Merlin. He really does care, he just has trouble showing it.

Arthur:...*Blush*...

 **4\. What would you do if you hadn't met Elyan?**

Annaliese: That's a good question. I don't know.

Elyan: I don't think much would change

Annaliese: Aw...You need a hug..*Hug*

Elyan: *Pats her head*

 **5\. What do you think about Morgana?**

Annaliese: She's rebellious and I respect her for that

Uther: That is not a thing to be respected!

Morgana: *Ignoring Uther* Thank you Annaliese

Annaliese: No Problem 'gana...How are you so pretty!?

 **6\. Who would you rather get stuck in handcuffs with, Lancelot or Merlin?**

Annaliese: Not that I don't think Lancelot is spectacular, but i've been through more with Merlin so i'd stick with him.

Merlin: Thanks sis

Annaliese: Of course bro, sorry Lance…

Lancelot: It's alright kiddo, I understand.

 **7\. If Gwen and Leon were locked in the same (really small) room for longer than a day, what would most likely happen?**

Annaliese: They'd just talk, nothing much.

Gwaine: Booooring…

Annaliese/Merlin/Arthur/Knights/Gwen: SHUT UP GWAINE!

Gwaine: Fine, Fine! Sheesh...

 **8\. Does Leon have any pets?**

Annaliese: *Shrugs*

 **9\. Does Gwaine have any pets?**

Annaliese: *Shrugs*

 **10\. Ever slept in the same room with Percival?**

Annaliese: Does the same forest floor count?


	4. Round 4 Arty!

**1\. What is Merlin's favorite TV show or movie?**

Annaliese: What is this...TV you speak of…?

Merlin: I've never heard of it…

Arthur: Sound's weird…

Uther: It's some kind of sorcery! I know it!

 **2\. If Uther and Arthur teamed up, what would they most likely accomplish?**

Annaliese: Yelling at each other a lot…

Arthur/Uther: Do you want to end up in the dungeon…

Annaliese: *Nervous giggles*...

 **3\. What is or would be a good nickname for Arthur?**

Arthur: She's going to come up with something stu-

Annaliese: Arty!

Arthur:...*Blush*

Knights/Merlin: Daw~

Arthur: Shut up!

 **4\. What if you found out that Elyan was secretly an alien plotting to take over the world together with Morgana?**

Annaliese: I know what Uther would say…

Uther: Sorcery!

Annaliese: Yup...

 **5\. Have you ever been in Morgana's house?**

Annaliese: I think I technically live in her house...if a castle can be a house...i've been in her chambers

 **6\. What was your first impression of Lancelot?**

Annaliese: He saved me and Merlin. I thought he was a hero.

Lancelot: Thanks kiddo *Ruffles her hair*

 **7\. What's your fondest memory of Gwen?**

Annaliese: When me and Merlin first met her in the stocks. It was pretty funny.

Gwen: *Snickers* Are you and Merlin still in disguise?

Annaliese/Merlin: Yup!

 **8\. What is one thing Merlin isn't exactly made for?**

Annaliese: Being a servant

Arthur: I second that

Everyone: *laughs*

Merlin: *Pouts*

 **9\. Will Arthur eat those green eggs and ham?**

Annaliese: Definitely not. He'd demand we get him something else while throwing stuff at us…

Arthur: How do you know me so well?

Annaliese:...Not answering that question

 **10\. If Percival were to be mistaken for a celebrity, who would it be?**

Annaliese: *Shrugs*


	5. Round 5 Annaliese

**1\. If Merlin and Uther teamed up, what would they most likely accomplish?**

Annaliese: Merlin's funeral

Merlin:...I can't deny that…

Uther: That boy is far too clumsy…

Everyone: Ya...

 **2\. Name something you have in common with Uther?**

Annaliese: We both want to keep both Arthur and Camelot safe

Uther:...*Nods*

 **3\. Have you dreamt of Arthur before?**

Annaliese:...*Blushes*

Arthur: *Smrik's* Have you dreamt of me ..Annie?

Annaliese:...

Everyone: *Laughs*

Annaliese:...

Gwaine: Ha ha...Um..I think you broke her, mate...

 **4\. If you could do anything with Elyan, what would it be?**

Annaliese: Ask him to help me train as a knight!

Knights: *Facepalm* Not again…

Annaliese: I will become a knight!...*Quietly* And Arthurs wife..

Arthur: What was that

Annaliese: Nothing!

 **5\. If Morgana and Leon teamed up, what would they most likely accomplish?**

Annaliese: Good question...

6\. Does Lancelot have any pets?

Annaliese: *Shrugs*

 **7\. What would you do if Gwen and Arthur were going out?**

Annaliese:...

Knights/Merlin: Oh no…  
Gwen:...Why is she looking at me like that…

Knights/Merlin/Arthur: Just run Gwen...

 **8\. What would Leon not be caught dead in?**

Leon: Don't you da-!

Annaliese: A DRESS!

Leon:...

 **9\. Gwaine and Elyan are forced to roleplay out a verbal couple fight. Who gets to play the wife?**

Annaliese: Elyan

Elyan: Why did you answer so fast!?

Annaliese: Because it's true

Elyan:...I know...

 **10\. Do you love Percival?**

Annaliese: Who doesn't love Percy, he's a giant teddy-bear! *Hugs*

Percy: *Pat's her head*


	6. Round 6 Percy

**1\. If Merlin and Morgana were locked in the same (really small) room for longer than a day, what would most likely happen?**

Annaliese: They would probably find some way to break out knowing those two

 **2\. What would you do without Uther?**

Annaliese: *Whispers* Magic

Uther: She would obviously grieve for the loss of her king

Annaliese: Of course Sire

Uther:...

Annaliese:...

Uther: Are you being sarcastic?

Annaliese: No

 **3\. Describe Arthur in five words.**

Arthur: Oh God's…

Annaliese: Arrogant, Prat, Lazy, Self-

Arthur: Are you going to say anything good about me!?

Annaliese:...-less, and Good-Hearted…

Arthur: Oh...I apologize...

 **4\. Who would be a better superhero sidekick between Elyan and Leon, and why?**

Annaliese: Leon would be a superhero and Elyan would be a sidekick

Elyan: Not arguing with that

 **5\. What would you do if you hadn't met Morgana?**

Annaliese: Not wonder why she's so pretty all the time...God she's pretty!

 **6\. Have you ever had lunch together with Lancelot?**

Annaliese: Ya, he took me to lunch once. It was nice.

Lancelot: Anything for you Kid. *smile*

Arthur: *Glare*

 **7\. What song could be Gwen's theme song?**

Annaliese:...*Shrugs*

8\. Hot Leon on Gwen action - Yes/No?

Everyone: How many times must we say no!?

 **9\. Would you open a mystery gift Gwaine just gave you, without much hesitation?**

Annaliese: Nope

Gwaine: You don't trust me Lissy?

Annaliese: Not with a mystery gift, and don't call me Lissy.

 **10\. If Percival played in a movie, what kind of character would they play?**

Annaliese: The strong, silent teddy bear of course...wait whats a movie?


	7. Round 7 Oh Gwaine

**1\. How do your and Merlin's talents add up?**

Annaliese/Merlin: *glances at each other* I wounder…

Arthur: What are you talking about, you don't have any talents.

Annaliese/Merlin: *Glares*

 **2\. What is Uther's favorite TV show or movie?**

Annaliese: He doesn't have one because whatever this TV thing is he thinks it's-

Uther: Sorcery!

 **3\. Would you love to read Arthur's very personal diary?**

Annaliese: YES! Gimmie!

Arthur: NO! Anyone but her!

Gwaine: *Smirks*

Arthur: Oh god...

 **4\. Oh no, Elyan got kidnapped by aliens! What do you say once they get back?**

Uther: Check if he's enchanted!

Annaliese: Wait whats an Alien?

Everyone:...

Uther: Sorcery!

Annaliese: Okay lets go with that...

 **5\. Can Morgana be bad influence?**

Annaliese: Depends

Arthur: She can be very rebellious

Annaliese: But that's a good thing

Arthur: How?

Annaliese: Two words. Poison chalice.

Arthur:...Good Point

 **6\. What song could be Lancelot's theme song?**

Annaliese: I need a hero~ I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night~

Lancelot: *nods in approval*

Arthur: *glares jealousy at Lance*

 **7\. What song could be Gwen's theme song?**

Annaliese: Alejandro….

Gwen: Are you calling me a-?

Annaliese: Moving on!

 **8\. Super fun fun adventure amusement park marathon with you, Leon and Gwen! How will it go?**

Annaliese: Leon got me a bear! He's such a nice guy...where did Gwen go?

Leon: *shrugs*

Gwen: *elsewhere* Annaliese?...Leon?...Anyone?...

 **9\. How did you meet Gwaine?**

Annaliese: Where else? The tavern.

Gwaine: Thats where I meet the best people which includes you and Merlin

 **10\. What was your first impression of Percival?**

Annaliese: Strong, Silent type.


	8. Round 8 WHY MORGANA!

**1\. Would you open a mystery gift Merlin just gave you, without much hesitation?**

Annaliese: Well…

Merlin: Aw, don't you trust your big brother?

Annaliese: Most of the time

 **2\. Does Uther have any pets?**

Annaliese: Royal dogs?

 **3\. How would Arthur insult Uther?**

Annaliese: Very fastly then he would run

Arthur: *glares*

Annaliese: Fine...The only way he'd insult Uther would be by going against his orders

Arthur: *nods*

Annaliese: Gwaine is right, you are a princess...

 **4\. Elyan and Morgana are forced to roleplay out a verbal couple fight. Who gets to play the wife?**

Annaliese:...

Elyan: It's me isn't it?

Annaliese: Morgana would wear the pants in the relationship...

 **5\. Do you trust Morgana?**

Annaliese: Yes!

-Later-

Annaliese: *Crying* WHY!...are you still so pretty!? Even when she's evil...

 **6\. If Lancelot played in a movie, what kind of character would they play?**

Annaliese: Knight in shining armor~

Lancelot: *Smirks*

Annaliese: *Blush*

Knights/Merlin: *holding back Arthur*

 _ **7\. I skipped it…**_

 **8\. What song could be Leon's theme song?**

Annaliese: United we stand. That could go for the rest of the knights too.

Arthur: You and Merlin as well.

Annaliese: Daw, you're just saying that...

 **9\. Ever slept in the same room with Gwaine?**

Annaliese: Well he stayed in our chambers once because he got drunk…

Merlin: Ya, that was fun…

Gwaine: It was!

 **10\. In a race between you, Percival and Uther, who would win?**

Annaliese: Talking statistically most likely me because Uther and Percy have a lot more brawn and while they do have stamina and agility I feel I would have a bit more given my smaller size and lack of muscle

Everyone:...*Nods*

Gwaine: She is fast. Me and Lance has a race with her and she was halfway to the finish line by the time I got started

Annaliese: Well you were drunk too so I had an advantage...


	9. Round 9 I can't pick (and AN)

Round 9: Questions from nadine mcghee on Quotev

 **1\. What do you think of love triangles?**

Annaliese: *glances at Lance and Arthur then back* Annoying...

 **2\. How many civilians has Percy saved?**

Annaliese: *Looks at him* Well big guy?

Percival: Hm...I lost track after 53…

Annaliese: That's so sweet~!

Arthur: ...Don't get jealous, Don't get jealous...

Annaliese: What was that Arthur?

Arthur: Nothing!

 **3\. What's your guy's favorite tale/book?**

Annaliese: Well our mother used to tell us the story of the ugly duckling

Merlin: I love that one!

Arthur: You're such a girl Merlin. My father would tell me stories of great battles!

Gwaine: Because that's what you want to hear as a five year old…

Arthur: Shut up Gwaine!

 **4\. Who would win in a fight you or your brother?**

Annaliese: Well with our...you know what... either could win

Merlin: But she could beat me in a sword fight…

Annaliese: You bet I can!

 **5\. Oi Merlin! What's your favorite animal!**

Merlin: Hm...I'd have to say a cat

Annaliese: Me too!

Arthur: Dogs are better…

Annaliese: *shrugs* I prefer either

 **6\. If you had to pick your favorite knight who would it be?**

Annaliese: …*Looks at knights*

Knights: *Looking at her innocently*

Annaliese: I love you all to death, you're all my big brothers but...I'd say Gwaine

Gwaine: Haha! It's because of my charming personality~

Annaliese: Na. Your just really funny and fun to poke fun at sometimes

Gwaine: Oh…

Annaliese: Still love you though! Same with the rest of you knights!

 **A/N** : Hi guys! So I haven't written an A/N for any chapters because I just moved them over from my Quotev account. I just wanted to take this chance to explain some things about this story. First off. The first 8 chapters are questions from a question generator so that's why the questions are similar in those chapters. Second, I know there are a few modern references but I will only do those on certain questions like the song ones. Pleas don't go overboard with those. That's pretty much all I have, but now I need more questions! Send in anything you want to ask and i'll answer! So thanks to nadine mcghee for sending in my first questions ^^ Love you all. Until next time my friends~!


End file.
